Club Konoha
by Nerd King
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when the Konoha 11 own a nightclub/restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A/N: I know you hear this lot but I'm a first timer so here goes.**

**Chapter 1- Exterminator ****wanted**** needed**

"SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER AND ALL HIS DAMN FRIENDS."

What could have happened while I was gone?

"Lee report," I called as he ran past.

"Our youthful flower Tenten found the very unyouthful cockroaches in the kitchen."

Did I mention the part about owning a restaurant? I'm Hyuuga Neji and that is my wife Tenten we co-manage the restaurant/nightclub Konoha. All our friends from when we were in school work here making it a three ring circus. Sasuke is the bartender, Ino and Sakura hostess and wait tables, Kiba and Shikamaru are our main waiters, Choji is brilliant in the kitchen so he's the head chief. Naruto is assistant chief and Hinata, my cousin, is our head baker. Shino is our main bouncer but Lee bounces and waits tables. We all do what is needed however so nothing is very fixed.

Tenten and I both have our roles. I'm the cool collected one who can deal under pressure. Tenten is the one who keeps everyone upbeat but flies to pieces in a crisis, like now for example.

"Tenten how did the cockroaches get in here and why are you going to kill the Akatsuki" Akatsuki is our only competition. It is a restaurant on the other side of town. They always resort to tricks to make us look bad.

"THEY PUT THEM IN HERE," Tenten cried still screaming.

"Ino find an exterminator. Shino, Kiba keep these insects from spreading. Lee, Sasuke don't let anyone come in here and see them."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I found an exterminator and he's on his way," Ino yelled across the restaurant.

"Ino _please _tell me that you didn't just look through the paper until you found the hottest guy again ",Tenten yelled back, trying her beat to keep her cool.

"Of course not", the blond responded, then added in a whisper so Tenten couldn't hear, "That's just an added bonus."

"So who is it," I asked trying to look in the positive side, whatever that was.

"He said his name is Sai and he is supposed to be from the Ex Insect extermination agency. And he is _hotttt._"

The door suddenly swung open and a guy with shoulder length hair stood on the other side.

"You must be Sai," Tenten said, trying to keep the mood in the room on the task at hand.

"I didn't come at a bad time did I," he asked.

"Of course not, I'll show you where the problem is. And I would really appreciate it if you could hurry. We have to open soon."

So Sai went to work spraying for the bugs as Ino swooned over him. The job was done, the fee paid, and Sai went on his way.

"Now. All we have a successful night and all will be right with the world," Tenten said finally breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not quite, the band just canceled."

"Whyyyyyyyy."

**Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I so wish I did own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Getting the Band Together**

"What the hell do you mean the band just canceled," Tenten screamed making Neji instantly regret he had told her at all.

"Don't worry it will be okay."

"How do you figure?"

"I'll get Shino to DJ tonight and then we'll start the search for a band tomorrow."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Great, now we have two applications," Tenten complained while going over the two different band applications. "But they both want to have a permanent job and they will play any music."

"Who are they?" Neji asked asked.

"One goes by the name the 'Sand Singers'. Their line-up includes Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. Temari plays guitar and is the lead singer, Gaara plays drums and sings back-up, and Kankuro sings back-up too and plays keyboard."

"What about the other one?"

"It's called The Band Dosu. It includes Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Kin sings and plays any kind of strings, Dosu plays any kind of percussion and sings and Zaku plays and kind of wind and sings."

"The second one sounds better qualified." Neji observed. "Except I don't like the looks of the lead one, he gives even me the creeps."

"Let's let everyone vote on it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Well the votes are counted and after hearing them preform-and socializing with them half the day-the Sand Siblings won in a landslide."

"Great," Neji said. "You start tonight."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Shikamaru seems to be hitting it off with Temari," Sakura observed.

"Yeah. I Noticed." Ino grumbled.

Sakura, sensing the unhappiness in Ino's voice couldn't miss the chance to annoy her friend started singing, "Ino and Shikamaru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes Ino with a baby carriage."

Sakura started laughing as Ino chased her around the club trying to kill her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later that night Neji and Tenten were alone in their bedroom above the club.

"I guess things worked out all right after all," Neji said as he got into bed.

"Yeah," Tenten replied. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Don't get to calm there's always tomorrow to look forward too."

With that he kissed her goodnight, turned out the light and said a silent prayer that they would survive another day as club owners.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. My life is crazy. Hope you like it and please review. (Anonymous reviews welcome.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I know I haven't written but I'm back now so here goes.**

**Chapter 3: The Spy**

"I got a date. I got a date," Ino sang as ran into the main room of Club Konoha.

"Who is it?"

"Is he cute?"

"Do we know him?" all the girls asked.

"Yes he's cute, yes you know him, and his name is Sai," she continued to elaborate at their confused looks. "He's the exterminator from the other day."

"What did you have to do to seduce him enough to get him to ask you our?" Sakura asked provoking a harsh glare from Ino.

"You know, Ino, if you really hit it off with Sai maybe you could get him to do us all a favor," Tenten said.

"What kind of favor?" the blond responded looking worried.

"I thought you could get him to go to the Akatsuki and see what they're up to."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Good news, Tenten," Ino exclaimed as she came into work the next morning. "I talked to Sai and he said he would do your spy mission."

"Really that's great," Tenten thanked her happily.

"Maybe you should have him come by here this afternoon and we can tell him what we already know," I said.

"Ok," Ino replied.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ok here's the basics you need to know," Neji said to Sai as they started their briefing. "The Akatsuki is our rival club. It has ten employs. The manager is Nagato aka Pain. His girlfriend, Konan is the hostess. The bartender, Itachi, is the brother of our own bartender, Sasuke. The waiters are Zetsu and Tobi, the village idiot. The book keeper is Kakazu. As long as you don't take his money you'll be fine with him. Kisame is the creepy bouncer. He's not as scary as it looks though. Deidara is the head baker. Sasori is the head chief, assisted by the su-chief, Hidan. You can always tell who is an employ because they will always be waring something with a red cloud on it."

"Any questions?" Neji asked at Sai's look.

"No, I think I've got it," Sai responded.

"Great, and thanks again for doing this."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The time was finally here. Sai tried not to think about all the things that could go wrong with his spy mission as he walked toward the club Akatsuki. The first thing he saw was Kisame. He stood out front letting people in a few at a time and trying to look fierce. He wore blue pants, blue shirt, and a belt with a belt buckle shaped like a red cloud.

After waiting in line Sai finally managed to get through the door.

_One success under my belt, _He thought as he was greeted by Konan. The woman wore a purple dress and a black apron with red clouds on it. She also had he signature origami flower in her purple hair.

"Would you like a table?" she asked as he walked in.

"No I'm going to the bar."

As Sai approached the bar he got his first glimpse at Itachi. He wore black jeans and a black shirt with red clouds on it.

"What'll you have?" the previously mentioned asked.

"Just club soda, I'm the designated driver," Sai lied. He didn't want to get drunk while he was a spy.

"I swear to Jashin I will kill that fucking bastard," a silver haired man exclaimed as he burst out to the kitchen.

"Who's that," Sai asked Itachi.

"Oh, that lovely gentleman would be Hidan. He and our chief Sasori tend to get into arguments," Itachi answered.

Another man with a blond top knot and blond bangs burst out of the kitchen. Sai guessed he was Deidara since he was one of the only people he had left to meet and he just didn't seem scary enough to earn the nickname Pain. "Hidan," he said. "Don't be too mad at Sasori. He just doesn't understand that the art of cooking is so wonderful because it is so temporary."

"Oh, bite me."

"Well you sure have a nice set-up here," Sai told Itachi trying not to let on that he was lying through his teeth.

"Yeah, it's not too bad but the only problem is the awful bank owner, Orochimaru."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sai inquired, hopping he didn't sound as excited as he felt.

"He just keep's raising our mortage on the building and he's even scarier than Pain is. After all, he was originally going to be a part owner here but that was before he got into a fight with Pain. After that he's had it out for us."

"Well, I've got to go. It's been nice to talk to you," Sai thought. _Very informative too._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Sai came by the club everyone was ready to hear what he had found out.

"What's the verdict," I asked.

"Well for one," Sai began, "the place is the most dysfunctional establishment I have ever seen. The entire kitchen staff can hardly cook for arguing and they don't get along with their landlord."

"Who is it?" I asked already trying to come up with a way to exploit this new development.

"Orochimaru."

Everyone groaned.

"What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

"We had dealings with Orochimaru once," I explained. "He once tried to get Sasuke to leave us and work for him. The only problem is that he is one step away for being a mob boss. His bank is barely legal and people he doesn't like have a have a tendency to have bad things happen to them."

"Well that plan was a bust," Ino complained.

"I was happy to try to help," Sai told her.

She all most succeeded in hiding her blush.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll live to fight another day. Plus, I have another plan."

"Oh, no!"

**A/N: Well there you have it. I know it's short but I'm trying to make it longer. Hope you like it and please review.**


End file.
